Legend Eyecons
Legend Eyecon are eyeball-like devices used by the Heroes, Ponies and Next-Gen from Kamen Rider Mario *Number.Name **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! List of Legend Eyecons Historical Figures Kamen Rider Super Sentai Ultramen Ponies *Twilight Sparkle **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Twilight Sparkle! Mahou no Chowa! Yujo no Hime! (魔法の調和! 友情の姫!/The Magical Harmony! Princess of Friendship!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Twilight Sparkle! Mega Ulord! Tomodachi wa Mahou! (Friendship is Magic!) *Applejack **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Applejack! Ringo Nogyo! Rodeo Girl! (アップル農業! ロデオガール!/Apple Farming! The Rodeo Girl!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Applejack! Mega Ulord! Apple Rodeo! (Apple Rodeo!) *Rainbow Dash **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Rainbow Dash! Sokudo no Pegasus! Niji no Kaze! (速度のペガサス! 虹の風!/Pegasus of Speed! Rainbow in the Wind!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Rainbow Dash! Mega Ulord! Dash Rainboom! (Dash Rainboom!) *Rarity **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Rarity! Dress! Jewel! Fashion no Unicorn! (ドレス! ジュエル! ファッションのユニコーン!/Dress! Jewel! The Fashion Unicorn!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Rarity! Mega Ulord! Fashion Princess! (Fashion Princess!) *Fluttershy **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Fluttershy! Dobutsu wa Tanoshi! Shinsetsuna Shizen! (動物は楽しい! 親切な自然!/Animal is a Fun! Helpful Nature!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Fluttershy! Mega Ulord! Song for Shy! (Song for Shy!) *Pinkie Pie **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Pinkie Pie! Tanoshi! Yorokobi! Egao no Pony! (楽しい! 喜び! 笑顔のポニー!/Fun! Joy! Smiley pony!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Pinkie Pie! Mega Ulord! Let's Party! (Let's Party!) *Starlight Glimmer **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Starlight Glimmer! Mahou o Kaishi! Chikara de Seigi-kan! (魔法を開始! 力の正義感!/Start the Magic! Justice of Power!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Starlight Glimmer! Mega Ulord! Magical Secondary! (Magical Secondary!) *Sugarcoat **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Sugarcoat! Bike no Michi, Blunt no Hurricane! (バイクの道, ブラントのハリケーン!/Road on Bike, Hurricane of Blunt!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Sugarcoat! Mega Ulord! Blunt Wind! (Blunt Wind!) *Indigo Zap **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Indigo Zap! Denkō Hayai! Ore no Bike! (電光速い! 俺のバイク!/Lightning Fast! My Bike!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Indigo Zap! Mega Ulord! Zap of Thunder! (Zap of Thunder!) *Sunny Flare **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Sunny Flare! Seibu no Skate! Utsukushī Sora! (西部のスケート! 美しい空!/Skate of Western! Beautiful the Sky!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Sunny Flare! Mega Ulord! Rain in Sunshine! (Rain in Sunshine!) *Sour Sweet **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Sour Sweet! Kokoro wa Yorokobi! Seikai o Arrow! (心は喜び! 世界をアロー! /The Heart is Joy! Arrow the World!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Sour Sweet! Mega Ulord! Sweet Archer! (Sweet Archer!) *Lemon Zest **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Lemon Zest! Sports to Tatakau, Lemon Rocker! (スポーツと戦う, レモンロッカー!/Fight with Sports, Lemon Rocker!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Lemon Zest! Mega Ulord! Lemon Rocker! (Lemon Rocker!) *Sunset Shimmer **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Sunset Shimmer! Daini no Shokan! Mahou wa Human! (第二の償還! 魔法はヒューマン!/Redemption of Second! Magic is a Human!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Sunset Shimmer! Mega Ulord! Sun Phoenix! (Sun Phoenix!) *Flurry Heart **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! *Twivine Sparkle **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! *Silverlay **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Mario Heroes *Mario **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Mario! Haikan-ko no Hero! Block o Tobasu! (Hero of the Plumber! Jump a Block!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Mario! Mega Ulord! Super Plumber! *Luigi **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Luigi! Ghost! Spirit! Osoroshi Himei! (Ghost! Spirit! Scary a Screem!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Luigi! Mega Ulord! Ghost Mansion! *Yoshi **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Yoshi! Oishīkara Ueta! Shima no Kajitsu! (Yummy to Hungry! The Fruit in Island!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Yoshi! Mega Ulord! Tropical Island! *Princess Peach **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! *Princess Daisy **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! *Birdo **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! *Donkey Kong **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! *Diddy Kong **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! *Wario **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! *Waluigi **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! *Rosalina **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! *Bowser (Koopa) **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! *Bowser Jr. (Koopa Jr.) **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Sonic Heroes *Sonic the Hedgehog **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Sonic! Blue Speed! Blue Hedgehog, Go! (Blue Speed! Blue Hedgehog, Go!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Sonic! Mega Ulord! Gotta to Fast! *Duke the Hedgehog **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Duke! Tsurugi wa Kiritsuke! Sengoku Mirai no Sekai! (Sword is a Slash! Sengoku the Future World!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Duke! Mega Ulord! Sengoku of Future! *Miles "Tails" Prower **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Tails! Kaze to Kuki! Tensai no hikōki! (The Wind and the Air! The Genius Plane!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Tails! Mega Ulord! Gripping the Air! *Amy Rose **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! *Cream the Rabbit **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! *Rogue the Bat **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! *Knuckles the Echidna **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! *Shadow the Hedgehog **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! *Silver the Hedgehog **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! *Stick the Badger **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! *Blaze the Cat **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! *Dr. Eggman **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! *Metal Sonic **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Category:Lists Category:Mario (series) Category:Sonic (series) Category:My Little Pony (series) Category:Devices Category:Mario & Sonic (series) Category:Kamen Rider Mario